


Phantoms Can’t Feel

by Sadeyes Badguys (Summerfields)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android Stiles Stilinski, Androids, Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, War, code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:43:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerfields/pseuds/Sadeyes%20Badguys
Summary: The magical thing about androids was indeed their processors. Or more accurately; their code. Derek had learned that it had something to do with quantum computing. The humans had found a way to create lifelike, human behaviors through strings of code, mimicking every little emotion, every flick of the eye.





	Phantoms Can’t Feel

It was still dark out when Derek reached the battlefield. Parts of tanks, firearms and androids were scattered across the grass, painting the ground in eerie shadows. In some areas the ground was completely black, a mix of Were and android blood making the grass strands stick together. The great third race war was the most unfair of them all. While the Weres put their life on the line to defend their race, humans let androids do the dirty work while they cowered in their houses, watching the battle through drone cameras. Families gathered to cheer and drink at each werewolf falling dead.

It was disgusting, and Derek spat at the head of a droid staring up at him before continuing his search for survivors. The air was quiet, a stark contrast to the screams and cries that had echoed here mere hours before. Derek stalked the field, pushing aside androids to get out any Weres trapped beneath, but it was already too late. There wasn’t a heart left beating.

Derek took a deep breath, the smell of death and congealing blood burning his nostrils. There was a tang of that acidic, oily smell that was android blood. When androids died, their internal processors exploded into millions of pieces, piercing through their skin from the inside. The humans worst nightmare was for their science to spread, so they destroyed it instead of letting it fall into werewolf hands. The magical thing about androids was indeed their processors. Or more accurately; their code. Derek had learned that it had something to do with quantum computing. The humans had found a way to create lifelike, human behaviors through strings of code, mimicking every little emotion, every flick of the eye.

These androids were not like that, however. They were merely created as killing machines, three hundred soldiers sharing the same face.

Derek was on his way back when he picked up a distant, whirring sound. It started out quiet and calm, steadily beeping until Derek realized exactly what it was. He turned around, fangs and claws lengthening instinctively before he lunged towards the distress signal. It was coming from the other side of the field where Derek saw a faint glowing light. It was an android on the brink of dying. Derek jumped on top of it, claws cutting through its synthetic skin until he reached the wires and veins intertwined below.

-“Ahh- … stop!” It called out, shocking Derek out of his daze. He had almost forgotten that they could talk. “Please don’t … I’m sorry-“ It trailed off, eyes desperate and face permeated with pain. Derek remained frozen, claws still stuck deep in its artificial torso. There was something about its voice that struck Derek. The broken, desperate yelp sounded real. His gaze flickered to the android’s face again, and he could see tears there, slowly trailing down its face with the ragged breaths.

“H- .. help me,” It sobbed, reaching one of the tattered hands out to shakily grab Derek’s forearm that was still stuck in its body. The grip was so weak that Derek hardly felt it. It was more of a gentle, unsteady caress than a tug. There had to be something wrong about its vocal cords, because while it had that recognizable artificial sound, it sounded just like a Were. Not even a man, just a boy.

“I’m sorry,” It groaned again, staring into Derek’s eyes with a terrified expression as the tears kept leaking down it’s cheeks. “Please don’t kill me.” There was a hiccup before the outstretched arm fell to the ground with a thud. And then a pained, suppressed groan as Derek slowly pulled his claws out of the body. His fangs retracted, and his eyes returned to their normal hazel color before he stepped back to look down at the android. There was an open wound on its side where the skin had teared apart to show off the metallic ribs, and between them Derek could glimpse the glowing lights of a processor. He realized that its stature was shorter than normal. It had the features, height, and weight of a teenaged boy. It was probably designed to look around fourteen or fifteen years old.

Derek felt sick to his stomach, realizing what kind of tricks the humans were pulling to turn the werewolves off. Even the sound- … he could still hear that scream echoing in his head. It was the sound of terror. Pure, unadulterated fear. but it was quiet now..

Its eyes had closed, and its breath was beginning to level out. The distress signal was growing weaker, the light gleaming with longer intervals. Derek growled, filled by fury and disgust. He couldn’t let this android die. It looked like- ... he just couldn’t. And it angered him, because he hated androids with every fiber of his being. With a grunt he grabbed it roughly and hauled it up on his shoulder, then took off into the night.

The charging station was on the other side of the field, and reaching it was hell with so many obstacles in between. There was a tall rock that Derek tripped on, causing the android to fall out of his hold and smash into the corpses. Derek grunted before picking it up again to continue.

The charging station consisted of a crane sticking up from the ground, with three pinprick needles attached to the end. Derek grabbed the android’s hand and placed its palm onto the spikes, and then pressed down until the needles pierced skin, sinking deep into the hand. There was a sound of metal scraping against metal, and Derek released his hold.  

The android’s eyes suddenly opened wide, a wave of light spiraling beneath the iris as electricity flowed through its wires. The processor began to hum steadily, powering the brain which in turn powered the more biological parts of the body. The seeping wounds on its side and stomach began knitting themselves together, one end meeting the other as its body shuddered and shook. There was a gleam of the moon reflected on its silver ribs before the wound closed entirely. Its eyes stopped glowing, and suddenly there was a notable silence. 

Derek’s lips drew back, showing the sharp corner teeth. He brought his clawed hands up into a fighting stance. The typical odds of a lone werewolf defeating a droid weren’t high, but Derek was one of the strongest and he wouldn’t go down without a fight. He took one cautious step towards the android kneeling on the ground with its palm still stuck to the charger. Slowly it began to pull away, a splatter of black running down its forearm before that wound also sealed itself. It hissed, coughed, and then turned its head to look at Derek.

Its eyes were dark, almost pitch black since there was no light to illuminate the iris. Its mouth opened and Derek picked up a faint gasp as it caught sight of him. It fell back, bracing itself on its elbows while small pillars of LED’s lit up in its eyes, rapidly moving back and forth across the dark globes. Derek presumed that it was scanning him. He took one step closer and growled, brows furrowing further. The tiny rows of light in its eyes flickered out, and for a few seconds it was completely frozen.

“I- … I’m-“ It stuttered, looking at Derek’s face and then his claws and teeth. It sat up and backed away further, looking lost and scared. “You- … you saved me?” It managed to get out, voice weak and raspy. Maybe its vocal cords hadn’t fully repaired themselves yet. Derek looked back across the field. No sign of the human rescue teams, although this android must be connected to the grid, so it wouldn’t be long before they caught notice. Maybe they even installed cameras into its eyes, and the human authorities were watching Derek at this very moment. He couldn’t take the risk to stay long.

“What are you?” Derek growled. It seemed flabbergasted for a moment, mouth opening and closing like it didn’t know what to say. Everything about this android was confusing. Its face, its size, its weirdly coded responses. He’d never seen a machine look or act like this real before. It had all the imperfections of an actual person. If Derek had seen it among his people, he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.  

“I’m- … I’m Stiles?” It whispered, searching Derek’s face with those wide, dark eyes. And Derek couldn’t help but lose some of his composure at that. Was it joking? It definitely looked sincere.

“What type of android are you?” Derek gritted out between clenched teeth. But his claws were retracting. This creature didn’t seem like a threat to him at all. It just seemed like a kid. And Derek had no idea how that was possible, or why they would assign an android like this to the military. It looked down into the grass between its outstretched legs, brows furrowed in confusion. “I’m- … I don’t know.” It said, shaking its head.

Silence stretched for a few seconds before Derek grunted, annoyed with the lack of a response. Yet he couldn’t fathom himself to be cautious anymore. This android was unique. _Weird_ , even. It didn’t seem like a threat at all. And even thought this could be exactly what it was coded to do, seem harmless and then explode in a frenzy of violence, Derek just didn’t see it. He let his arms go slack and turned around, walking away through the labyrinth of body parts. He’d done what he could.

“Wait! Don’t leave me here!” It yelled from behind him. Then there was the sound of footsteps, the thud of someone tripping and a few hastened steps before it stopped. Derek began running. He was halfway across the field when he picked up a weak, distressed voice, “I never got your name,” it said. Derek only heard it because if his werewolf ears. He shrugged off the sudden pang of unease before getting down on all fours and leaping into the woods. Phantoms can't feel, after all.


End file.
